The Key
by RCRubio
Summary: Oruka, the main character, is trapped within her darkness, unable to see reality. She is soon confronted by someone who warns about the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Now, it up to Oruka, along with the Forgotten Organization 7, to use her darkness to break the seal and to return everything back to normal. Little did she know that she place herself in the center of the keyblade wars.
1. Chapter 1: Her Darkness

The Key

(Fan-Made Short Story of

Kingdom Hearts)

by Randy Castillo

_Chapter 1: Her_ _Darkness_

Ever feel like you been in a dream filled with happiness? That darkness never exist within your world. A world without darkness that usually born within the nightmare of others. A world where none of the puzzles that have not been scatter as a broken heart once was within reality. A world with wonders that never been swallowed by monster that lurk within the dark corners of each individual's heart. I never want to leave this dream fill with light...can I stay?

"Oruka, Breakfeast is ready!" Mom yelled. My name is Oruka Valentine and today is my 18th birthday and my graduation day from Dream-Peaks Academy. This is like a dream come true for me to have two of the must important days of my life. I am so happy!.

" You dye your hair sky blue again and its half braided on the left?" mother asked.

" I wanted to try this new look for graduation, why? was the red color better? I was going to choose blonde, but I wanted sky blue because it goes along with my pale skin."

" By The way, this mail came in today, it is for you, but doesn't have a name..." Mother said as she gave me the letter. The letter had a weird shaped heart on it. The heart was black and red, but it was shattered in pieces. I opened it and it read "What do you truly seek?" I nodded my head as I read the paper.

" What is it, dear?"

I was moved a bit, but how can I seek anything, if everything have been found today. So I threw away the note in the trash.

" Hey, I have to go get things done before three o'clock, k?" I said as I wave the peace sign. I walk outside to find another piece of paper. " What do you truly seek, Oruka?" was on the note.

" Didn't I just throw this away?" I said to myself. I found it strange how this note included my name, but again, I threw it away.

I walked down the stoop to find everything weird, everyone walked in a slow motion and all I saw was a silver skinned creature that lurked on the corner. I walked towards the strange silver creature, but it disappeared right before my very own eyes.

"What do you truly seek, Oruka?" A voice that appeared out of nowhere said. Then a girl put out her hand for me, but I could not move. Everything was strange around me and I felt sick. I look at my house behind me and looked back at the girl in a black robe.

" Who are you?" I asked. The girl stood there in silence, watching me as I looked confused.

"I am part of something that once forgotten ever since the seal of Kingdom Hearts..." The girl said back.

"Kingdom Hearts? What is this Kingdom Heart you are talking about?" I asked, but the girl stood their in silence, staring at me with her arms out for me.

"Oruka, I see it in your eyes...those eyes are yet to see the darkness that is yet to come..." again she spoke, but the words were scattered in my mind and I barely understood what she spoke. I started to shake my head and hitting my head with my palm. Next thing I know, I was in the gym of my academy. The gym was empty and the doors were locked. I storm to the doors, try to break it open , kicking, punching, and by breaking the glass, but no luck.

"Ok, who ever is doing this...better stop or I will..!" I yelled and no one replies. I walk towards the center of the gym, wiped my eyes to get a glance that I was on the center. As I look up, everyone started to appear, but they were different. Each came up to me and asked what I feared the most.

"Why would there be fears in this world?" I replied back. Then, all of a sudden, my head started to spin around as fast as a whorl pool. I could not stand the feeling in my head. My head felt like it was breaking down piece by piece. I could not help, but to scream out from the top of my lounges.

"Fear...Hatred...Dreams...what do you truly seek...O...Oooruukaaa!" a voice repeated itself over and over again.

"Oruka! wake up!" another voice called out. I open my eyes, sat up, and notice I was in a hospital.

"What happen? Where am I?" I asked , but I was alone. After a few seconds, my mother appeared in a crimson robe.

"Oruka, your fate have been decided..." Mother said.

"My fate? What about my fate?" I asked, but she stood in silence. I got off the bed.

" Promise you won't summit to darkness that's is burning in heart..." She said. I tried to walk up to her, but I fell as I saw her jumped by the silver creature, but now it was way more of those creatures than the last time I saw the creature.

"Mom!" I yell louder, but she just stand there, letting the creatures swallow her.

"Promise me Oruka! Before the darkness swallows you! Oruka!" Mother yell.

Before I was able to say something, I was swallowed by the puddle of darkness. The feeling of being swallowed yep by the darkness was horrible. I was not able to breath or yell. My heart heavier and heavier until I was falling into complete darkness. My mind felt blink as I fall into blackness. I finally opened my eyes to find I was on top of a shiny platform. I looked down and saw it was two different kind of hearts I stood on. When was the red shaped heart that I saw on the note. Another, the heart was semi-complete, but it had a cross-like shape growing out of it and it was silver. I looked up and saw nothing but blackness above me. I was a bit scared about what was going to happen. Next thing I knew my shadow disappear. I crouch down to touch the floor where my shadow once were; I felt nothing. Nothing happen at the moment and so walked around looking at the two hearts.

" What do these symbol stand for?" I asked myself. Then out of no where comes two drop of sparkling light. I reached out for the two light, but the two spark of light turn into to shadow-like spheres that eventually fused into each other. Right before my eyes, they storm inside my hand; pain started to occur in my right hand into my whole arm. The pain hurt as if being hit by million of needles on your arm. I shriek, but I could not stop the pain. It was the worst pain I ever felt In my life. Afterwards, the pain travel from my neck to my chest. Now, the pain hit my chest and it felt as if it was burning within. I was in internal darkness and suffering with this pain.

"You must not let the darkness control you. Find the strength to control it and then you will be able to face it." A lady with ocean blue hair said. The lady was pretty with her blue hair and her blue eyes.

" Who are you?" I asked

" My name is Aqua, I'm also lost within the darkness as you are, but for now, only you can save yourself and brake free from the darkness."

"But, how...I can't even move...this pain...it hurts..." I said.

" What is your name?" Aqua asked.

" Oruka..." I said, but I was struggling from the pain of darkness.

" You must reach into your heart, only then you will gain the power to fight it." Aqua said. I moved my hand while fighting the control of the darkness inside me. I wasn't able to reach my chest for the first few second, but I was able to move closer to my chest. Finally, I was able to lay my hands on where my heart is.

" I feel your heart? now scream out! scream out the name of the darkness within your heart!"

"OBLIVION!" I started to yell and for a split second, my hand started be covered in darkness, the pain left. As I look up, I saw two giant creatures. One on the left was a giant black creature with a whole shaped as a heart on his belly. To my right, was a overgrown version of the creature I saw earlier. I do not know how I was going to be able to fight off these titan-like creatures that stands before.

" You must fight the Heartless and the Nobody that is within you, they are the manifestation of you." Aqua said as she ready herself for battle. Aqua bought time for me to release my power, but I was to focus on her weapon she release. The weapon was a blade that was shaped as a key.

" Hurry, I can't fight these two much longer!" Aqua yell back. I was confused at firs because I panicked, but I realize my hand. I braise out my hand and the same weapon appear right before my very own eyes, but my was different from Aqua's. My was very dark like with a purple shape diamond on top of the handle. Around the handle, looked like wings.

" That weapon you hold is the KeyBlade, but to be specific, yours is the Oblivion keyblade." Aqua said. This weapon I hold within my very own hand will save me from the darkness. I will escape the darkness and brake free.

"DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL, THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!" I charged with all my might towards the two creatures.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Fragment

_Chapter 2:_ _Final Fragment_

As I charged at the titans, I was hit by the heartless titan and fell.

" Oruka! are you ok?" Aqua asked, but I was dizzy from the hit.

"I think so..." I said. I shook my head out of the dizziness and continue to fight. The Nobody swung its titan hand at me, but Aqua parried its massive hand. Aqua winks at me, I jumped on its arm and I ran as fast as I can to its neck.

"Careful!" Aqua yell. I quickly ran to the head of the Nobody and slash it's head, but no scratch.

" I can't wound it! Aqua?!" I yell back, but no response back. "Aqua?!" again no response. I was worried and so I tried to climb down, but the Nobody titan grab me and swung me to the floor as fast as I can. The pain was horrible on my back; I cough out blood. I got up and the dizziness came, but was much worst."

" Aqua...I can't do this...Aqua?" I said as I look to my left while coughing out blood. Aqua was down from all the beating she receive.

"What am I going to do..." I let out a sob. I did not know what was I going to do, I lost all hope.

" Oruka, What do you truly seek?" the voice from before said.

" I...I...I just want to go home and escape this nightmare..." I said as I cry.

" Pain...Suffering...Is that what you truly want to escape?" the voice said.

" Yes!" I yell.

" But this is the dream you always lived in and now you want to escape from it?" the voice said.

" How is this a dream? it's a nightmare and I want to escape from it!" I struggled to speak because I was badly wounded.

" Then you truly seek reality. A reality you are unfamiliar of … then wake up, wake up Oruka and you will escape your mind..." the voice said. I try to open and close my eyes, but no luck. I looked up and the two titans fused into one entity. This entity was now my size, my height, and the same structure as me, but had a hood over its face.

" If you want to escape this nightmare then...you must face your reality..." The entity said. It raised its hand and released the same keyblade. " Come and fight me if you want to wake up!"

" Am I really in a dream...? then why is it that I feel this pain...so much pain.." I said.

" You really do not know who you are? take a look at me and you will find your answer..." The entity took off its hood and reveal its face.

" No...why... what's going on?!" I yell. I was shocked to see I was facing myself.

" Tell me, who am I?" I asked.

" you are the final fragment of my sleeping heart...the heart that have been broken in pieces. Each of those fragments became it's own entity which each bearing it's own nightmare..." Oruka said. My mind felt sick and twisted as if my mind was in a oblivion state because I felt blank.

" But, my life was so beautiful, I was having my 18th birthday and my graduation..." I said.

" That's truly a nightmare...A person who does not know reality, A person who is naïve. Ask yourself this then, How do you know what is good without evil? What is light without darkness? How can we tell which is which without the other? That what the nightmare truly lie's in..." Oruka said. I was very confused at what my real self was saying.

" Then, why is all of this happening?" I asked

" Because I am waking up from Castle Oblivion, the place that scattered my memories that became you and the others just like you. But you are special because you bear the core piece of my heart, my memories." Oruka said

" Then there is no point...no point to live anymore." I said as I smiled.

" Why are you smiling?" Oruka asked. I wiped the blood that was on my lips and continue to speak while smiling.

" Because I understand myself now. This darkness I'm feeling, Its yours, right? Which means it was never my in the first place. I did not have to worry about it ever taking hold of me..." I said. My real self had a confused expression on

" Don't you see Oruka? I livedmy life so beautiful. I had so many friends, I had a mother who cared for me, I was in love, I was able to wake up in the morning with the sunshine on my face. Yes, I was unaware what was pain or suffering was before which made me naïve as you say...but you are the naïve one..." I said.

" Shut up! don't stand there as if you are the real Oruka who lived a real life! you do not know what I went through while gathering the rest of me!" Oruka said.

" I know now, you went through so many of your nightmares which caused you so many suffering, made you feel you were about to be swallowed by darkness. Don't you see? I am the answer in front of you, I went through so much happiness while you only knew pain...Oruka...I am your light!" I said as I smiled.

" My light..." Oruka said.

" What happen to you that made you so angry and confused? Was I the only one who had a good life? The other just like me only knew darkness and I was the only light from you...you must have be swallowed up by darkness in reality..." I said as I continue to smile.

" SHUT UP!" Oruka charged at me with the real oblivion keyblade. I did not resist because it was all over for me. I knew the life I lived was not real nor was it my in the first place, but I was glad I was the one to live through it.

" what do you truly seek?" the voice asked again.

" What I seek? I know now...what I truly seek is... to be Oruka, the real Oruka I can truly be apart of to guide her throught the path of light" I replied back.

" AAAAAAAARGGGH" yell Oruka and then that is the last thing I saw before I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room.


	3. Chapter 3: Incomplete Awakening

Chapter 3: Incomplete Awakening

"Where am I?"I asked myself as I step out of the machine. I looked back and realize I was in a very deep sleep, but sadly I do not remember anything that happen and yet I feel different. This difference was new to me as if I lost what was of me a long time ago, but gain something new.

"Finally! You woke up!" The lady said.

"Xinca...?" I said.

"Huh, you're talking like you do not know me...hey,  
you seem different..." Xinca said.

"I don't' now what just happen...am I different?"  
I asked. I checked myself, my hands, my legs, my face, and my key blade, but  
did not find anything different. I notice I was in a black robe that was zipped  
open.

"Why am I wearing bandages? Man, my chest...it hurts  
so much..." I said.

"Oh yeah, you don't remember what happen...that's  
Castle Oblivion for ya; messing with your memories and stuff." Xinca  
said as she giggled.

"Well, what happened during the time you and I  
was here?" I asked

"We were investigating about where the two key blade  
masters, named Terra and Aqua, lived, but the sources pin point this  
location...Castle Oblivion. I doubt this castle fit the image from our sources,  
but I could have sworn their home was here, but I do not know why we end up in  
this castle..." Xinca pointed out. The name Aqua, sound very familiar to me, but I was unable to know why the name sounds  
familiar in the first place.

"By the way, this sources you mention, who are they  
exactly?" I asked.

"The organization 7, silly. I think your  
memories are still blurry from that long rest."

"Organization 7? I thought it was 13... Wait a minute!  
How come you are not affected?" I asked.

"I'm a Nobody..." Xinca said, but she was not happy to admit about  
what she is. Again, the word was familiar and I do not know why it is familiar.

"What is a Nobody?" I asked.

"Look, enough with the question, you were asleep for a  
year now, the organization will want to hear about your awakening and I rather  
not stay in this weird castle." She demanded.

We left the castle in such a speedy manner. We step  
outside into the night sky. The feeling is different when you are locked in a  
machine for a year and have not been outside.

"Kind of worry about how the sun is going to burn my  
eyes since they haven't been exposing to light for years..." I said, but Inca just nods and smiles. We continue on this long path  
until we stop at a certain spot. Inca pulled out her arm and  
released a dark portal that led to somewhere else.

"If you don't remember the place we about to go to,  
its name is The Town that Never was." She claimed.

"Town That Never Was?" I asked, but no answer. We step thought the  
portal and came out the other way. I looked around and saw the moon in the dark  
sky. We continue to walk in a narrow street without a single soul in sight. The  
city was empty and so the emptiness made me felt empty inside as well. The rain  
made the feeling within me even worse than before.

"Put your hood on..." Xinca demanded and so I did. I did not know why walking in  
this city made me feel depressed for some reason, but I was not bother that I  
also felt like I was here before...I was, but my memories are blurry from  
Castle Oblivion.

We continue on the path that leads to this silver  
platform.

"Am I a Nobody to?" I asked.

"No, but you almost became a heartless..." She  
claims, but I have not learned about what a heartless is and what a Nobody are.

"When will you explain then?" I asked. Xinca continues on the path that leads to a hovering castle.

"A heartless is the manifestation of your  
darkness. One can become a heartless if they are swallowed deep within the  
darkness; well your heart anyways. A Nobody will be the walking corpse that  
walks without a heart because of the heart leaving the vessel..." Xinca continues on.

"You don't have a heart?" I asked, but she  
ignores and continues on the path.

Finally, we the castle and stepped inside the elevator;  
all but the color white. As we stopped on the last floor, I saw the night sky  
about me. I looked to the left and right before me, was a giant heart hanging  
on the night sky. I stopped to stare at the heart.

"That, my friend, is Kingdom Hearts...that's the  
seal." She mentions, but I was to focus on the radian sight of the giant  
shaped hearts. A world, a kingdom, cattle of hearts was right before me.

"Must be scary...to go inside..." I said

"What? Scary? Why are you saying it is scary?"  
She asked as she was shocked by my reaction.

"So many hearts are inside that. So many burdens are  
within Kingdom Hearts. I doubt it is not so divine inside as it is in the  
inside...so many burdens...so many of the sadness of other and to be trapped  
within that..." I said.

"Ok you are scaring me...how else will I get my heart  
back?" She asked.

"Never mind, I could be wrong..." I said. Inca continues on up the stairs that eventually leads to a  
gathering spot. We arrived and only saw one of the Organization members there.

"Soon...soon we will be forgotten as our numbers  
perish from submitting to our doubts ad weakness. How long, how long must we  
suffer from this war...?" The man said as he bites an apple.

"Still spouting out that crap?" Xinca asked the man.

"Oh, I see Oruka have returned...as a whole." The man said.

"Who are you? And what do you mean as a whole?" I  
asked that man.

"What am I? My name is not worth mentioning ever since  
that day we lost so many of the key  
blade  
barriers..." The man said. I could not see his face which unable  
to know what he looks like.

"Oruka…do you feel as whole? The man asked as he took  
another bite of his apple. I really do not know how to answer back. What happened while I was asleep? Was I dreaming? if it was a dream then who did I dream about?

"Of course she is complete…thanks to…" Xinca said.

"Who?" I asked

" By Number 0...Xruka, the peacekeeper barrier..." The man said.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange

Chapter 4: Strange

"Xruka? Who is Xruka?" I asked.

"Xruka is one of the first members of the organization...number 0..." The man said. Who was Xruka? She is the reasonwhy am I complete, but who is she? The room became silent as I wonder about Xruka.

"How come she is considering number 0?" I asked.

"I do not know..." The man said.

"Well, at first I thought she is the one who founded this organization, but there is more to it..." Xinca said.

"Like?" I asked, but she stood there on the railing staring at the sky. No one knows why Xruka founded the first generation of the organizations, all they knew is that she led them and now she became one with me.

"Xinca? You said that a Nobody is born if the heart with enough darkness leaves the body, making the body walk as an empty vessel, right?" I asked

"Not how I word it, but yes." Xinca replied back.

"Since Xruka is my Nobody then what happen to me before? I mean how was it that I had a Nobody, but with its own body?" I asked with a confused faced; Xinca was confused as well.

"We do not know, but Xruka was able to find a connection with a lady with a crimson robe." the man said. Crimson robe, where did I see one like that? Why do all of these words seem very familiar to me? Maybe these are Xruka's memories, but Xruka posset her own vessel or maybe from someone who she have a powerful connection with, but I do not feel this connection nor have any memories about it.

"Hey, are you ok Oruka?" Xinca asked. My head was hurting so very much as if it was being dried out from washing dirty plates. Pictures of so many unfamiliar memories starting to occur in within my mind, that it hurt my head. First it was a lady in a crimson robe. Then it was this strange key blade that was pure white with so much divine light shining out of it. Then I saw an even stranger key blade. The key blade was neither like my key blade nor the white one. This key blade looks as powerful as the gods in the sky. In my mind, it gave off a giant shockwave of aura out of it and every time it did, it shoots pain in my mind that eventually made me burst out in tears.

"Oruka? Oruka? Oruka?!" Xinca shouted. The key blade within my own mind kept shooting out shockwaves. I eventually clasped on the floor.

"Oruka, wake up!" a voiced call out to me.

"Where am I...?" I asked. I look around to see where I was, but did not recognize where I was.

"This place...this place is your heart..." the voice came again. Soon, the voice reveals itself, but it was a girl in a hooded crimson robe. She was about my age and was my height. Her figure is the same as me.

"Who are you?" I asked, but she stood there in silence. I walk towards her, but she stopped me.

"You must unseal Kingdom Hearts for me..." the girl said.

"Huh?"

"You must undo what I have done...you must not let the organization die. You will need to gather each of the darkness that the X-blade requires."

"The X-Blade?" I asked.

"It's the only key blade that can unseal Kingdom Hearts...the x-blade and Kingdom Hearts must be one..." The girl said.

"What is the x-blade, anyways?" I asked, but she walked always. What is she? Who is she? How can I find the x-blade?


End file.
